This invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in a conventional pocket coil machine which is capable of making a continuous string of pocketed springs having ventilation holes. The invention further relates to the method of manufacturing such strings of pocketed springs.
Pocketed spring assemblies or cores are commonly used in bedding or seating products. Such pocketed spring cores are commonly made from strings of individually pocketed springs joined together. Multiple strings of springs of the same length may be welded or otherwise secured together. The height of the individual strings of pocketed springs may be identical or vary in a pocketed spring core or assembly.
Existing pocket coil machines which produce continuous strings of individually pocketed springs use a non-woven web of fabric which has natural ventilation, but no additional openings for ventilation. Many different manufacturers of pocketed spring assemblies use the same fabric. Therefore, when viewing a bedding or seating product incorporating an assembly or array of such strings of pocketed springs, it may be difficult to identify the manufacturer or source of the pocketed spring assembly.
In order to identify the source or manufacturer of a pocketed spring product, it would be useful to create a pattern of openings or ventilation holes in the form of letters or numbers in the fabric of one or more individual pockets.
Further, it would be desirable to use a conventional fabric in a pocket coil machine and be able to create openings in the fabric for ventilation before the individual springs are encased in such fabric, as opposed to using a pre-ventilated fabric, for cost savings.
Therefore, an apparatus capable of use with existing pocket coil machines which ventilates the material used for the pockets would be desirable. An apparatus which could pattern the ventilation holes in patterns to identify the product or the manufacturer of the strings of pocketed springs would be an additional benefit.